


Surprise?

by chiiinupbuttercup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel no more, Backstage, Beg to daddy, F/M, Fingerlicking good, Fluff, GAAAAAAAAAAY, I need Jisoos, I'm cringing while writing this down, M/M, More smut to cum, Quickly, Romance, Smut, Y did I write this, bad bad bad, hot af, love triangle???, secret room, shit got real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiinupbuttercup/pseuds/chiiinupbuttercup
Summary: It's been ages. Since you have a quality time with your long time boyfriend Yoon Jeonghan. You decided to surprise him backstage where he is having a break for a few minutes before going back to the stage. Instead of you surprising him, it ended up all away around. Will you let him stop or continue?





	Surprise?

You saw that the Vocal Unit already finished their performance. You immediately went to the backstage. While you're waiting for Jeonghan. Seungcheol suddenly approached you. 

 _"Hey Y/N, long time no see"_ he said as he gave you a bear hug

You then hugged him back _"Ahjushiiii"_ you said making him pull you two apart and gave you the stare. You then make a peace sign _"Just kidding, Cheol oppa"_

He was about to say something but was interfered by the Performance Unit. All of them began giving you hug and kisses before they went to the stage.

 _"Hwaitiiing!"_ you cheered as they walk out thru the door

_"Okay, now that we're alo---"_

_"Y/N Noona!"_ Seungkwan exclaimed as he ran towards you hugging you tightly 

 _"Back to you S. Coups"_ Seungcheol said sarcastically 

 _"That's enough"_ Jeonghan placed his arm in between you and Seungkwan. 

 _"Sorry"_ Seungkwan said as he removed his arms away.  

You then sat down at the sofa with Jeonghan. 

_"Why didn't you told me that your coming here?"_

_"Eh? It's a surprise"_ you pouted _"Are you not happy?"_

_"Of course I am. It is just that I didn't expect you going all the way here. I thought you're still finishing your dissertation and I know that you're so bu---"_

You peck his lips. _"The important thing is I'm here"_

He gave you a genuine smile and started kissing you but he stopped when Cheol announce that staff will be going inside. Jeonghan takes out his hand and place it on to your lap.

Once the staff went inside the waiting room he immediately grabbed your wrist and dragged you out of the room instead.

Knowing that Seungcheol and Joshua is just behind you two. Jeonghan wanted to escape as quickly as possible.

 _"Where are we going?"_ You asked following his lead. _"How about your next act?_

 _"The performance team will performed 3 songs. So no big deal. I can still make it"_ Jeonghan said

Once they left. Joshua began to burst out. 

 _"WHERE ARE THEY GOING!?"_ Joshua cried out as he grabbed Cheol's collar.

Seungcheol held his hands up _"Woaah woaah. Take it easy! I have no idea"_ he said with a smirked.

He removes Joshua's hands and brush off his shirt _"I told you to set him free"_ he then caress the youngers thigh. 

Joshua bites his lower lip as he nod his head in approval. Seungcheol then grabbed Joshua's hand and went somewhere secured. 

\--------

 

 _"Oppa, this place is quite small"_ you said.

Jeonghan is leaning his back against the glass window wall. While you are standing next the closed door. The room was so small the two of you were within a touching distance.

 _"This is my chance"_  he thought 

You then made the first move. You came to him and slipped your arms around his waist.

 _"I missed you"_ You said still waiting for his embrace.

Jeonghan then pushed you against the wall. He then lift your chin with his index finger. You closed your eyes when your lips met. He kissed you softly then hard, his tongue is dancing inside your mouth. His hand began roaming inside your shirt. _" I missed you so much"_ he whispered as his fingers starts undoing your bra.

You let out a soft moan when he cupped your blossoms as you two kissed. Rolling your nipples between his fingers. He then move to your neck sucking and biting it leaving a huge mark. His hands began to stroke your inner thigh.

Your hands slide up under his shirt and then up to his back. Jeonghan pulled away from your neck and decided to sucked your blossom. His left hand began to went inside your shorts. His long fingers brushing your panties. You bite your lips to kept you from screaming. He stopped sucking and went to attack your mouth instead.

You then gasped when you felt his fingers running up and down your wet area. You began digging your nails into his back when he pushed his finger in and out. He watches your reaction he leans closer to your ear and bite it.

 _"Moan if you want, No one can hear us"_ he whispered before licking your earlobe. You suddenly moaned louder and kept screaming Jeonghan's name when his fingers went faster and faster.

He then added the second finger inside you. He used his thumb to massage your clit.

You can feel the juices running down your legs. He then went deeper into your cunt. You felt orgasm building, he then went to insert his third finger making you scream even louder.

Your eyes widen when you saw the amount people walking outside. You began to put your head to his chest to avoid people seeing you.

 _"I want to see your face when you cum"_ Jeonghan said _" They won't see us"_ he added.

When you reached your climax, Jeonghan removes his fingers he then simply held up his fingers which were your juices and sucked on all three of them, one at a time.

You bite your lower lips seeing how sexy Jeonghan was.

 _"You want to taste yourself"_ Jeonghan said with a smirk

You don't know what to do. But when Jeonghan put his index finger inside your mouth.

 _"Suck it"_ He demanded. He watches you suck his finger he wanted to do more but the place they're in is not appropriate. Maybe next time he thought...once they're home. He will f*cking torture the hell out of you. 

\-------

 _"He forgot to get this thing"_ Cheol said as he played the empty condom pack on his hand.

 _"Throw that away already"_ Joshua said while buckling his pants. 

 _"Yeah, yeah I will"_ Seungcheol approach Joshua and hug him from behind. _"Does it hurts? "_

 _"My heart or my asshole?"_ Joshua raised his brow

Cheol chuckled and pecks the latter's lips _"I'm sorry, I'll try being gentle"_

 _"It's okay, you don't have to. I like it... Rough"_ Joshua said he then stole a kiss to the older and began walking away

 _"Eyyy, wait up Jisoo"_ Cheol began to chased Joshua

\------

 _"Where are the Hyungs?"_ Dino asked

 _"We're about to start"_ Dk said 

 _"Sorry sorry, we're late!"_ Cheol and Joshua ran towards the kids

 _"Jeonghan Hyung?"_ Mingyu asked

 _"Present"_ Jeonghan appeared 

 _"Let's go already"_ Dino whined

 _"I'll come back. Wait for me jagi"_ Jeonghan said as he peck your forehead and went directly to the stage. 

The boys began entering their designate position but before that 

 _"Why does the hyungs smells like after sex?"_ Jihoon mumbled

 _"Jihoon-ah let's go"_ Soonyoung grabbed the lil fairy's wrist.

Jihoon just shrugged his thought and just focus on performing. He then noticed someone is staring at him when he turned his head he saw his Seungcheol hyung giving him the be-quiet-look-or-else. The lil guy clear his throat and tried his best to ignore the byuntae leader.

 


End file.
